The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/23 Oct 2017
00:00:03 CHAT Kaine Flow: its an alternative spelling of cain which is a biblical name 00:00:07 CHAT Kaine Flow: "flow" cus i like saints flow 00:00:17 CHAT Kaine Flow: and my rap game's decent 00:00:55 CHAT Chase McFly: /me turns the ink of the paladins into saints flow 00:01:16 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Combining usernames, I see. 00:01:22 CHAT AmberRose04: I don’t think I have a nickname?i just thought of that 00:01:33 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: I have a lot of nicknames. 00:01:40 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Look at CC. 00:01:42 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It's begging. 00:01:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: *beginning* 00:01:53 CHAT AmberRose04: What is? 00:01:53 CHAT Chase McFly: /me then turns MCR-The-Orange inyto a South Ferry. 00:02:06 CHAT Chase McFly: Oops 00:03:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Same, South. 00:03:17 CHAT South Ferry: Look, you are a global discussions moderator elect! 00:03:23 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: That is a lot of accounts, Korra. 00:03:51 CHAT South Ferry: Will you tell tho? 00:03:52 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: That's because I am active in Discussions! 00:03:53 CHAT South Ferry: Tfo* 00:03:58 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Tell what?! 00:04:09 CHAT South Ferry: Will you tell tfo that you are gdm? 00:04:14 CHAT Chase McFly: /me gets the brick bot to message heaven' 00:05:05 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Nope! 00:05:21 CHAT Chase McFly: Unload, South? 00:05:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: .. 00:05:48 CHAT AmberRose04: Like..... 00:05:51 CHAT South Ferry: Unloading Minor - 2-4 sentences. 00:06:00 CHAT AmberRose04: Ok... 00:06:01 CHAT South Ferry: Medium unloading - 6-8 sentences. 00:06:13 CHAT South Ferry: Major unloading - 14-20 00:06:54 QUIT Ink kitty has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:07:21 CHAT Mysterious Paladin: We'll sing the National Anthem of Canada 00:07:25 CHAT Amanda Heart 15713: Oh my God everyone look at this video https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=0XjZRXIgBb8 00:07:34 CHAT Chase McFly: SSorry, caps lock 00:07:37 CHAT Chase McFly: Okay, Amanda 00:07:43 CHAT Mysterious Paladin: O Canada, our home and native land! 00:07:50 CHAT AmberRose04: Has anyone seen Ember on at all? 00:07:50 CHAT Kaine Flow: get out of here Canadian normie 00:07:55 CHAT Kaine Flow: i hate Canadian bacon 00:08:22 CHAT AmberRose04: USA 00:08:22 CHAT Amanda Heart 15713: I freaking love Tokyo Ghoul 00:08:22 CHAT Chase McFly: O America, our home and native land, 00:08:22 CHAT Mysterious Paladin: Wha... (crying) 00:08:30 CHAT AmberRose04: Amen chase 00:08:43 CHAT Kaine Flow: ive watched a couple of episodes on Toonami 00:08:47 CHAT Mysterious Paladin: Look, Canada's a nice country, nothing wrong with it! 00:08:50 CHAT AmberRose04: I have never been 00:08:55 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Toyko Ghoul has this hot purple harid girl in it. 00:09:00 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: *haired* 00:09:19 CHAT Mysterious Paladin: We have good places, like Tim Hortons! You can get Timbits! You can also get cheese paninis, the best thing on the menu! 00:09:25 CHAT Chase McFly: So it's a bad country, eh, Kaine? 00:10:05 CHAT Mysterious Paladin: Contrary to what others might have you think, poutine is absolutely horrible 00:10:08 CHAT Kaine Flow: yep 00:10:09 CHAT AmberRose04: USA we have good food, Awsome people ( like me) and etc. 00:10:15 CHAT Kaine Flow: "eh" is number one trademark of canadian 00:10:19 CHAT Mysterious Paladin: Such a disgusting combination of foods, simply disgusting 00:10:35 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:11:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I do. 00:11:05 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Rize. 00:11:10 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:11:51 CHAT AmberRose04: and in Texas we say out pledge 00:11:52 CHAT Mysterious Paladin: Listen, they are equal places! I did not say one was better than the other! 00:11:54 CHAT AmberRose04: our 00:12:39 CHAT AmberRose04: I gtg 00:12:40 CHAT Amanda Heart 15713: Yeah you better know by now cause if you didn't then...then 00:12:43 CHAT AmberRose04: bye 00:12:44 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 00:12:47 CHAT Mysterious Paladin: Listen, I believe I have found a new catchphrase, eh? 00:13:19 CHAT Chase McFly: Oh you did, eh? 00:13:20 CHAT Amanda Heart 15713: Someone here would have found him and put him in a headlock 00:13:55 CHAT Chase McFly: Korra's back, eh? 00:13:56 JOIN Ink kitty has joined Team Demon Light. 00:13:59 CHAT Mysterious Paladin: Listen, I have to do it. 00:14:04 CHAT Mysterious Paladin: For my country, eh 00:14:10 CHAT Kaine Flow: listen 00:14:12 QUIT AmberRose04 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:14:17 CHAT Chase McFly: Do what, eh? 00:14:17 CHAT Kaine Flow: if you say "eh" one more time 00:14:29 CHAT Ink kitty: aint this just a son of a bitch? 00:14:52 CHAT Ink kitty: hot damn he talks 00:14:57 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Have you finished Shin Megami Tensei IV: Apocalypse?! 00:15:09 CHAT Mysterious Paladin: I finished that game a long time ago! 00:15:12 CHAT Mysterious Paladin: For it is easy! 00:15:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: How?! 00:15:19 CHAT Chase McFly: You shall not touch Canada, kaine. 00:15:38 CHAT Mysterious Paladin: Spam the sword button 00:15:39 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:15:43 CHAT Chase McFly: You shall not touch A,erca, eithr. 00:15:45 CHAT Mysterious Paladin: you inch forward slightly when you use it 00:15:47 CHAT Mysterious Paladin: And you take no poison damage :D 00:15:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ah! 00:15:55 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Thanks for telling me. 00:16:00 CHAT Ink kitty: i cant afford it tho 00:17:05 CHAT Mysterious Paladin: I think the original was much more diverse, as it portrayed Law, Neutral and Chaos as equal choices. In Apocalypse, the Neutral route is the only way to go. 00:17:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: My favorite part is how his name means "No name". Lmao. 00:17:23 QUIT Ink kitty has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:17:23 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 00:17:29 CHAT Mysterious Paladin: its pretty edgy 00:17:51 CHAT Chase McFly: Korra just laughed his bum off, eh? 00:17:59 CHAT Mysterious Paladin: Wha- You cannot talk about such inappropriate terms! 00:18:01 CHAT Kaine Flow: lmbo 00:18:11 JOIN TheVinnyLord has joined Team Demon Light. 00:18:20 CHAT Kaine Flow: "bum" is such a funny word to me idk why 00:20:06 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:21:25 CHAT Ink kitty: stretchy blue suit 00:21:37 CHAT Mysterious Paladin: Zero Suit Samus, eh 00:21:43 CHAT Ink kitty: .......... 00:21:45 CHAT Ink kitty: bruh 00:21:50 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Zero Suit Samus is hot af. 00:21:55 CHAT Ink kitty: OI 00:22:09 CHAT Ink kitty: oh wait metroid time 00:22:26 CHAT Ink kitty: /me actually pays attention to chat 00:22:42 CHAT Ink kitty: i cant find spire 00:22:47 CHAT Ink kitty: hes nowhere 00:23:19 CHAT TheVinnyLord: Right. 00:23:24 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 00:23:39 CHAT Mysterious Paladin: Eh 00:24:23 QUIT Amanda Heart 15713 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:24:33 QUIT Chase McFly has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:26:00 JOIN EchoingFantasy has joined Team Demon Light. 00:26:05 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Hi. 00:27:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hi. 00:27:29 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Brb,but before I poof- 00:27:41 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: ? 00:27:43 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Am I the only one who hates the 3D on the 3DS? 00:27:54 CHAT EchoingFantasy: /me throws a brick at Kaine for a reason he knows of. 00:28:10 CHAT Kaine Flow: ow :c 00:31:16 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Back, and, You deserve it Kaine. Shush. 00:34:53 QUIT EchoingFantasy has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:35:29 JOIN EchoingFantasy has joined Team Demon Light. 00:35:34 JOIN Ink kitty has joined Team Demon Light. 00:35:49 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Hi, Ink. 00:36:06 CHAT Ink kitty: hi echo 00:36:14 CHAT EchoingFantasy: How are you? 00:36:37 CHAT Ink kitty: present you 00:37:01 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:37:23 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Doing okay, I guess. 00:37:31 CHAT Ink kitty: k 00:37:56 CHAT EchoingFantasy: . 00:38:01 CHAT Ink kitty: .. 00:38:08 JOIN NeoBranwen711 has joined Team Demon Light. 00:38:10 CHAT EchoingFantasy: I'm bored. 00:38:18 CHAT Kaine Flow: ah neo 00:38:47 CHAT Ink kitty: oi neo 00:41:00 CHAT Ink kitty: dead chat 00:41:25 CHAT Kaine Flow: smh neo 00:41:26 CHAT NeoBranwen711: like my parents 00:41:32 CHAT Ink kitty: ? 00:41:42 CHAT NeoBranwen711: "dead chat" 00:42:03 CHAT Ink kitty: ok 00:42:16 CHAT NeoBranwen711: theres not even anything to go ok about there you fucking ass 00:42:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Let's not be rude towards each other. 00:42:32 CHAT Kaine Flow: LOL 00:42:36 CHAT NeoBranwen711: ok 00:42:49 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Hm. 00:43:14 CHAT NeoBranwen711: .mH 00:43:33 CHAT Ink kitty: /me sighs 00:43:48 CHAT NeoBranwen711: /me /me sighs 00:43:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: God, 00:44:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: please don't do that, Neo. 00:44:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: We don't need another DB. 00:44:20 QUIT TheVinnyLord has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:44:23 CHAT EchoingFantasy: As Korra said, Please don't. 00:44:25 CHAT NeoBranwen711: i agree 00:44:25 CHAT NeoBranwen711: /me /me /me hates DB 00:44:30 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Oh god. 00:44:33 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Nng. 00:44:41 CHAT Ink kitty: they got a damn tiger 00:44:46 CHAT NeoBranwen711: tiger 00:44:48 CHAT NeoBranwen711: more like 00:44:50 CHAT NeoBranwen711: ni- 00:44:52 CHAT NeoBranwen711: oh 00:44:53 CHAT NeoBranwen711: maybe not 00:44:55 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Neo. 00:45:00 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Don't do that. 00:45:01 CHAT NeoBranwen711: korra 00:45:10 CHAT NeoBranwen711: i shall not do that 00:45:14 CHAT Ink kitty: goomba fuck you 00:45:24 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 00:45:33 CHAT NeoBranwen711: id let a goomba fuck me 00:45:33 CHAT Kaine Flow: what 00:45:37 CHAT Kaine Flow: hi North 00:45:45 CHAT South Ferry: I heard someone did /me /me satirizes people who do /me lmao 00:45:51 CHAT Ink kitty: i gone go home and go bed 00:45:52 CHAT South Ferry: I believe it was neo? 01:44:41 CHAT EchoingFantasy: /me leaves the muffin alone and wonders if self should Delete old Discord.. 01:44:41 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: gross 01:44:41 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Very. 01:44:41 CHAT DB511611: Its my peanutbutter, not yours, quit complaining 01:44:41 CHAT EchoingFantasy: It's still gross. 01:44:41 CHAT DB511611: At least my peanutbutter is better than yours 01:44:41 CHAT EchoingFantasy: I Dun have any. 01:44:41 CHAT DB511611: You b big don't /b /big have any? 01:44:41 CHAT EchoingFantasy: May I post a poll, to help me decide of my old Discord's fate? 01:44:41 CHAT EchoingFantasy: I said Dun, DB. not don't 01:44:43 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v2.0 is online! 01:44:51 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 01:45:17 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Wb Mess? 01:45:30 JOIN Brown Eevee has joined Team Demon Light. 01:45:36 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Ah i remember the fun days of when i was allowed to say dun 01:45:39 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Hi Eevee 01:45:40 CHAT Brown Eevee: Apples are red? 01:45:59 CHAT Brown Eevee: LAG!!!! 01:46:10 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: You can say dun, dammit! 01:46:18 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Mess, you're still allowed to say Dun. 01:46:29 CHAT DB511611: You are allowed to say Dun 01:46:34 CHAT DB511611: But I will silently judge you for it 01:46:40 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lol. 01:46:43 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: but "Mess is 18 and admin she shouldnt be saying nu and dun" 01:47:00 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Look, 01:47:02 CHAT EchoingFantasy: And you can ignore DB's annoying and unnecessary judging. 01:47:10 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ignore em be humble. 01:47:22 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: -_- 01:47:30 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Korra it was you who said it!!! 01:47:53 CHAT Brown Eevee: A Halloween Party on October 29th 01:47:55 CHAT EchoingFantasy: And, Mess. You are allowed to say Nu, Dun, and all the other words. 01:47:58 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: And you have said rude things about me!!!! 01:48:06 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I just don't dwell!!! 01:48:06 CHAT Brown Eevee: tht's something on a wikia I've haven't seen 01:48:10 CHAT DB511611: Ignoring me is impossible 01:48:15 CHAT DB511611: Scientific fact 01:48:18 CHAT DB511611: You will all succumb eventually 01:48:21 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: True. 01:48:29 CHAT Kaine Flow: ah yes, hyped for the Halloween party on the 29th 01:48:31 CHAT EchoingFantasy: The 29th!? But... That's the day after my Halloween party... Lol 01:48:34 CHAT Brown Eevee: succumb? explain 01:48:44 CHAT DB511611: I don't celebrate halloween 01:48:49 CHAT Brown Eevee: Who is coming to this Halloween Party? 01:48:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It's been moved to the 30th!! 01:48:51 CHAT DB511611: So I'm not excited 01:48:53 JOIN D for dora chan has joined Team Demon Light. 01:48:57 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: its been moed to the 30th 01:49:02 CHAT C.Syde65: DB, we can ignore you, if we use JS or CSS. 01:49:05 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: moved* 01:49:09 CHAT Kaine Flow: what noooo, people are likely going to be more busy that day 01:49:11 CHAT C.Syde65: In chat at least. 01:49:22 CHAT DB511611: Syde 01:49:24 CHAT DB511611: Nobody ever uses MessageBlocker 01:49:42 CHAT C.Syde65: DB. 01:49:47 CHAT EchoingFantasy: I do, I just forgot the code. It's one when I'm on CC. 01:49:49 CHAT Brown Eevee: People attending CHAT Messenger Of Heaven CHAT TheKorraFanatic CHAT C.Syde65 CHAT Q 01:49:54 CHAT D for dora chan: hello 01:49:56 CHAT Brown Eevee: and other non-admins 01:49:57 CHAT C.Syde65: "I" use message blocker. 01:50:05 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: I use it to 01:50:16 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I did do it. 01:50:19 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: i just blocked DB;s messages 01:51:06 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He's fied the problem, but it has to go under review. 01:51:09 CHAT D for dora chan: mess how many times u can change ur name 01:51:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: MessageBlocker, Syde. 01:51:13 CHAT D for dora chan: ? 01:51:14 CHAT C.Syde65: Once. 01:51:17 CHAT Kaine Flow: ah, fellow Microsoft Edge user 01:51:45 CHAT C.Syde65: He fixed a problem where if you block the messages of users and they later become chat mods, you can still unblock their messages. 01:51:47 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:52:31 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Hh, I gtg before my thing dies.. Due.. To.. Evil. Charger. Cya~ 01:52:32 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:52:33 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 01:52:40 CHAT Kaine Flow: ok, bye :'( 01:52:42 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 01:52:49 CHAT Brown Eevee: Korra & Mess 01:53:06 CHAT Brown Eevee: Do you have a list of people attending the Halloween Party? 01:53:08 CHAT D for dora chan: wb mess 01:53:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He also made a typo, Syde, 01:53:30 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Mess! o/ 01:53:32 CHAT C.Syde65: He did? 01:53:33 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: ok message block is glitching 01:53:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: that had broken the use of the script on Microsoft Edge. 01:53:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I had to ask him to fix it today and he did, but now it's under review. 01:53:54 QUIT EchoingFantasy has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:54:27 CHAT Brown Eevee: okay, don't answer then. 01:54:34 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: i blocked DB's messages as a test and i cant unblock him n matter how many times i refresh or click the button 01:54:44 CHAT NeoBranwen711: acting like thats a bad thing 01:54:52 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Brawl no because we dont need one we are trying to jsut get everyone we know to come 01:55:21 CHAT D for dora chan: why dont u give a chat party on halloween? 01:55:34 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ditto Duck Penguin: CHAT But isn't today some opposite day CHAT Everyone is Gay now 01:56:19 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:56:24 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 01:56:48 CHAT DB511611: But I'm.heterosexual though 01:57:14 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:57:17 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 01:57:24 CHAT D for dora chan: hey korra do u know Jackslyxxz? 01:57:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No. 01:57:56 CHAT C.Syde65: I'm heterosexual as well. 01:58:00 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:58:10 CHAT D for dora chan: damn 01:58:12 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 01:58:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I'm also heterosexual. 01:58:31 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: That was the point of the thing. 01:58:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He claimed everyone was gay, lol. 01:58:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Even though most of us are straight. 01:59:04 CHAT NeoBranwen711: so you don't like gay people? 01:59:07 CHAT NeoBranwen711: homophobe! 01:59:44 CHAT C.Syde65: I used to think I was homophobic to be honest, but it turned out I didn't want anyone falsely suspecting I was homosexual. 01:59:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: How tf do you get "I hate gay people" out of "I'm straight"?? 01:59:54 QUIT Brown Eevee has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:59:57 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: @Neo 02:00:20 CHAT DB511611: Being proud of being heterosexual apparently means you hate homosexuality 02:00:32 CHAT C.Syde65: It doesn't necessarily. 02:00:41 CHAT D for dora chan: hey guys do u know where is michael haptic? CHAT kpg is looking for him 02:00:43 CHAT DB511611: Tell that to Charlie 02:00:53 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He left, Dora. 02:00:58 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He left FANDOM, Discord, and etc. 02:01:01 CHAT D for dora chan: oh 02:02:25 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:03:13 JOIN Arch Wizard Megumin has joined Team Demon Light. 02:03:35 CHAT Kaine Flow: ah, rick 02:03:37 CHAT Kaine Flow: you change your avatar so much lol 02:03:45 CHAT NeoBranwen711: SayuriDarling CHAT Okay. Let me just make this clear. You can't say you recognize the rules and then say your last 5 cents after that. CHAT 6:59 CHAT Mixingitall CHAT zang CHAT 6:59 CHAT Chisel's-on-the-way CHAT Umm I don't know CHAT Veralann has left the chat. CHAT 7:00 CHAT NeoBranwen711 CHAT the staff here seem to feel the need to get their last 2 cents in a lot CHAT 7:00 CHAT C.Syde65 CHAT Special:Forum Here are the boards. CHAT Loygansono55 has left the chat. CHAT 7:00 CHAT PyroNacht CHAT Neo, I'm sorry you feel that way. CHAT Nintendo Bro 32 has left the chat. CHAT 7:00 CHAT PyroNacht CHAT You've been directed to Staff for that ho CHAT *tho 02:03:47 CHAT NeoBranwen711: this is all they do 02:03:48 CHAT NeoBranwen711: i hate it 02:04:17 CHAT D for dora chan: hey can i join the chat party on 29 oct? 02:04:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I hate the favoritism on CC really. 02:04:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Look at what Sophie just did. 02:04:43 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Right out in the open said a user was a sock. 02:04:57 CHAT NeoBranwen711: who the hell is sophie 02:04:57 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: If any of us has done that, we would've been scolded. 02:05:14 CHAT NeoBranwen711: oh 02:05:16 CHAT NeoBranwen711: sophiedp 02:05:17 CHAT NeoBranwen711: i see 02:05:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yeah, the one who gets away with legit anything because he is friends with the mods. 02:05:45 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 02:06:00 CHAT DB511611: I like Mime because hes the only mod that doesn't have favouritism 02:06:01 CHAT DB511611: He gives everyone shit 02:06:05 CHAT DB511611: Everyone. 02:06:06 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yeah. 02:06:08 CHAT Kaine Flow: true 02:06:24 CHAT Kaine Flow: and that's the exact reason why ember doesn't seem to like him (think) 02:06:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: But I really like Sayu and Pyro still. :P 02:06:57 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:07:22 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 02:07:24 CHAT NeoBranwen711: i hate sayu and pyro 02:07:34 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: .... 02:07:41 CHAT NeoBranwen711: maybe not sayu 02:07:49 CHAT NeoBranwen711: but pyro is self righteous as hell 02:07:51 CHAT Kaine Flow: sayu is alright 02:07:56 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Pyro is hot as hell. 02:07:58 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lol. 02:08:26 CHAT C.Syde65: Pyro isn't bad. 02:08:35 CHAT C.Syde65: I don't get why people criticise her like that. 02:08:40 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ^ 02:09:02 CHAT NeoBranwen711: so all you care about is looks korra? 02:09:04 CHAT NeoBranwen711: sexist pig 02:09:08 CHAT Kaine Flow: ah 02:09:12 CHAT D for dora chan: i like noreplyz 02:09:14 CHAT Kaine Flow: i see neo is embracing his inner SJW 02:09:31 CHAT Kaine Flow: oh yeah, noreplyz, spongebob456, and jr mime are definitely the best mods on CC 02:09:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Sayu is hot as well. Lol. 02:09:46 CHAT D for dora chan: agree with Kaine 02:09:48 CHAT NeoBranwen711: im telling belle u said that 02:09:50 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Sayu, Pyro, Aiihuan, and Mime are the best mods and admins. 02:09:58 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:10:11 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 02:10:34 CHAT Kaine Flow: oo i dunno about that 02:10:35 CHAT Kaine Flow: wb mess 02:10:45 CHAT D for dora chan: i know Aiihuan before joining cc chat 02:10:48 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: >no noreplyz 02:10:52 CHAT Kaine Flow: right 02:10:53 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: oh yeah he got demoted 02:11:02 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lol. 02:11:07 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He just had to delete that reply. 02:11:08 CHAT Kaine Flow: oh for real? 02:11:14 CHAT Kaine Flow: smh 02:12:20 CHAT D for dora chan: lol @korra 02:12:23 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:12:33 CHAT C.Syde65: What do you mean he was demoted? 02:12:40 CBOT SlendyBot: who deleted what and who got demoted? 02:12:41 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: Every time I've joined CCC it's because of a sock puppet from here, boredom, or bugging VSTF about a vandal 02:13:10 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: @Sledy http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1329904 02:13:14 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:13:34 CHAT Kaine Flow: oh man 02:13:38 CHAT Kaine Flow: is this the beginning of the end for noreplyz 02:13:59 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 02:14:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yes, 02:14:32 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/People_are_too_easily_offended I get he's a troll but he's also completely right about it 02:14:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: he had to delete that fucking reply. 02:14:39 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I always thought he was better than that, man. 02:14:52 CHAT DB511611: Whoever guesses my favourite breakfast cereal wins a free amiibo 02:14:55 CHAT Kaine Flow: that ban was pretty excessive 02:14:59 CHAT Kaine Flow: 2 weeks for a first time offender? 02:15:07 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: i think that reply was something about the Krusty Krab underpaying their employees 02:15:13 CHAT NeoBranwen711: thats right 02:15:20 CHAT NeoBranwen711: like a big bowl of cereal 02:15:22 CHAT NeoBranwen711: thats right 02:15:27 CHAT NeoBranwen711: like some honey nut cheerios 02:15:29 CHAT NeoBranwen711: that's right 02:15:32 CHAT NeoBranwen711: i think im outta material 02:15:35 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: staff had to let him go because he was on mr. Krabs' corporate payroll 02:15:39 CHAT Kaine Flow: ah 02:15:43 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: neo what the hell are you talking about 02:19:41 CHAT DB511611: I won't agree 02:19:41 CHAT DB511611: In fact I am looking at it right now 02:19:41 CHAT D for dora chan: no 02:19:41 CHAT DB511611: And don't agree 02:19:41 CHAT C.Syde65: Oh shit. I accidentally exited chat. I had too many tabs open, and hit the X of this tab by mistake. 02:19:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: That happens to me a lot. 02:19:42 CHAT C.Syde65: Who got demoted again? 02:19:42 CHAT DB511611: That is not a hot profile pic 02:19:42 CHAT NeoBranwen711: lol that is not her 02:19:42 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: to be fair you have to have a very high IQ to understand the demon's light. The humor is extremely subtle and without a solid of or Christian mythology most of the jokes will go over a typical viewer's head. The Demon's catchphrase "I hope you burn in hell" is a reference to dante's inferno. I'm smirking right now imagining one of those addled patted simpletons trying to understand the depths of these jokes. 02:19:43 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v2.0 is online! 02:19:54 CHAT NeoBranwen711: good meme rick 02:19:56 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I never said it was her, Neo. 02:19:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I just said it was hot, lol. 02:20:11 CHAT NeoBranwen711: it isnt hot either 02:20:14 CHAT C.Syde65: Who got demoted? 02:20:15 CHAT NeoBranwen711: looks fake as fuck 02:20:19 CHAT Kaine Flow: my favorite meme, Richard and Mortimer 02:21:01 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: Ricardo and Marty the mortician is my favorite anime 02:21:17 CHAT DB511611: Dude I love Rico and Martin 02:21:38 CHAT Kaine Flow: i kno right? pickle rick was the best anime arc 02:22:31 CHAT C.Syde65: Noreplyz wasn't fired, and he wasn't demoted, if you mean him. 02:22:42 CHAT NeoBranwen711: no we mean the other noreplyz 02:22:46 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: That ending where Rick goes insane and runs out of the McDonald's shouting "REEEEEEEE" changed my perception on life 02:23:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It was a meme, Syde. 02:23:19 QUIT Kaine Flow has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:23:34 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: It wasn't noreplyz it was Norplyz 02:24:23 CHAT DB511611: We are actually talking about Norplez 02:24:37 CHAT DB511611: So check your privilege 02:25:02 QUIT NeoBranwen711 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:25:03 CHAT C.Syde65: Oh. 02:28:39 QUIT Arch Wizard Megumin has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:29:48 QUIT D for dora chan has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:34:27 QUIT DB511611 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:36:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://fx-band.wikia.com/wiki/Krystal_Jung Does anyone know how I can shrink that infobox? 02:37:09 CHAT C.Syde65: Not sure. 02:37:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I imported it from another wiki, but it's not as large there. 02:37:58 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://snsd.wikia.com/wiki/Tiffany 02:40:43 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Damn! 02:40:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Did you see West on CC?? 02:41:35 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 02:43:00 CHAT C.Syde65: Were those all West? 02:43:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yes. 02:43:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://prntscr.com/h0qu7p Couldn't get all it due to the amount, but here's some of it, Mess. 02:45:26 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:47:19 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 02:48:33 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:49:09 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 02:49:16 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: DAMN 02:49:21 CHAT C.Syde65: Pietro Iovine, Ernie Lupo, VERALANN LIKES BEING BANNED HAHA, Jackie Grimaldi, VERALANN LIKES BEING BANNED JEFFY, PYRONACHT IS HERE. CHAT Are any of those six users West? 02:49:43 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: All of them seem to be. 02:49:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: West likes to impersonate, btw. 02:50:41 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Happy2day CHAT hey i like your profile pick and your user name too 02:50:53 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: k random 02:51:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Tell them: 02:51:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Kthnxbai not really though 02:52:07 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: DAMN! 02:53:48 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: 02:54:36 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: nope 02:54:53 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: what is the help page they tells you about wikis and how the make them i saw someone link the once when a user asked how to make a wiki 02:58:05 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:58:14 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 02:59:18 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ? 03:01:55 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 03:02:06 CHAT South Ferry: Yep. 03:02:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: South, you missed another raid at CC. 03:03:17 CHAT South Ferry: Interesting. 03:07:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Look at CC. 03:08:26 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:09:33 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 03:10:11 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:10:20 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 03:10:46 CHAT South Ferry: There is nothing at CC! 03:10:51 CHAT South Ferry: And yet you ignore this! 03:10:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No. 03:10:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: You 03:11:01 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: are 03:11:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ignoring it. 03:11:17 CHAT C.Syde65: Who is Wildtech? Is that WestHeater? 03:11:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: West seems to be impersonating Jeffy. 03:11:27 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://prntscr.com/h0r0pg @South 03:11:31 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Jeffy come 03:11:33 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: came* 03:11:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yeah. 03:11:57 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: That's what I just told Mendes. 03:12:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It appears they teamed up. 03:12:05 CHAT South Ferry: There was nothing of substance really! 03:12:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Wtf 03:12:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: And Icanhascookie?! 03:12:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Holy shit. 03:12:36 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: OMG COOKIE?@ 03:12:50 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: They just need JMurph and it's like literally hell. 03:12:51 CHAT South Ferry: Screenshot ain't even loading, a damn shame. 03:13:01 JOIN DB511611 has joined Team Demon Light. 03:13:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: West, Jeffy, and Cookie are raiding. 03:13:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Holy shit. 03:13:15 CHAT South Ferry: Welcome DB. 03:13:18 JOIN EchoingFantasy has joined Team Demon Light. 03:13:26 CHAT South Ferry: Welcome echo. 03:13:40 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Sleep is too hard.. 03:13:54 CHAT South Ferry: Close your eyes, I find that it works 03:14:06 CHAT EchoingFantasy: .-. 03:14:10 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: lets hope the gore spammer hasnt teamed up with them 03:14:58 CHAT EchoingFantasy: What's goin' on? 03:15:16 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Literall hell at CC. 03:15:21 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: 3 trolls teaming up. 03:15:34 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Rip o: 03:16:07 CHAT South Ferry: I see nothing at CC whatsoever, truly ludicrous. 03:16:15 CHAT DB511611: Sleep is not difficult 03:16:18 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: You're not at CC. 03:16:19 CHAT DB511611: In any way 03:16:54 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Whoosh DB -.- 03:16:59 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Shush ** 03:17:24 CHAT EchoingFantasy: :v Stupid auto corrects, Why can't you be more forgiving? ;; 03:19:09 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:19:31 CHAT South Ferry: Look, it is difficult on mobile! 03:19:45 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Mobile Sucks! 03:19:54 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 03:20:46 CHAT EchoingFantasy: /me eats the forgotten muffin and watches CC 03:20:47 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://prntscr.com/h0r2vm Sad. 03:21:05 CHAT South Ferry: Cant even see that image! 03:21:07 CHAT South Ferry: Ludicrious. 03:21:28 CHAT DB511611: Turn off auto correct 03:21:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It was an account based off my name that was inappropriate. 03:21:35 CHAT South Ferry: Fasicanating! 03:22:25 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Idk how to turn Auto Correct off my tablet yet. 03:22:31 CHAT South Ferry: +log 03:22:35 CHAT South Ferry: Ludicrous. 03:22:38 CHAT DB511611: It isnt hard at all 03:22:41 CHAT DB511611: Do it 03:22:42 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 03:23:04 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Dun tell me what to do. :v 03:23:05 CBOT SlendyBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 1 joins, 0 leaves, and 13 messages logged. 03:24:01 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:24:29 CHAT DB511611: Hypocrite 03:24:50 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:25:10 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 03:26:29 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:27:31 CHAT EchoingFantasy: :v 03:28:48 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Rude. :v 03:31:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I wonder, 03:31:58 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: where do they meet?? Is there some secret troll wiki were they plan raids?? 03:32:41 CHAT EchoingFantasy: There's a possibility they know of a thing called Discord, or they could also have a wiki. 03:32:42 JOIN BrickleBot has joined Team Demon Light. 03:32:49 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Maybe both. 03:35:13 CHAT BrickleBot: BrickleBot v2.0 is online! 03:35:16 CHAT BrickleBot: Booting up! 03:35:19 CHAT BrickleBot: Swear checking disabled. 03:35:22 CHAT BrickleBot: Emotebomb is now enabled! 03:35:24 CHAT BrickleBot: Emotebomb is now disabled. 03:35:40 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Hrm. 03:37:22 JOIN Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has joined Team Demon Light. 03:37:28 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: onkeydown 03:37:42 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hi. 03:37:48 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Hello o/ 03:37:54 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: ^eval () 03:37:55 CHAT BrickleBot: c="red"bbigSyntaxError: Unexpected token )/big/b/c 03:37:55 CBOT SlendyBot: c="red"bbigSyntaxError: Unexpected token )/big/b/c 03:38:01 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: What's up? 03:38:08 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Nothing much really. 03:38:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Same. 03:38:16 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lol. 03:38:24 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: keydown 03:39:13 CHAT EchoingFantasy: /me throws muffins at everyone but DB 03:39:15 QUIT DB511611 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:34:56 CBOT BrickleBot: BrickleBot v2.0 is online! 03:34:59 CBOT BrickleBot: Booting up! 03:35:01 CBOT BrickleBot: Swear checking disabled. 03:35:05 CBOT BrickleBot: Emotebomb is now enabled! 03:35:08 CBOT BrickleBot: Emotebomb is now disabled. 03:35:23 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Hrm. 03:37:10 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: onkeydown 03:37:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hi. 03:37:32 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Hello o/ 03:37:39 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: ^eval () 03:37:39 CBOT BrickleBot: c="red"bbigSyntaxError: Unexpected token )/big/b/c 03:37:40 CHAT SlendyBot: c="red"bbigSyntaxError: Unexpected token )/big/b/c 03:37:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: What's up? 03:37:53 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Nothing much really. 03:37:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Same. 03:38:00 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lol. 03:38:07 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: keydown 03:38:56 CHAT EchoingFantasy: /me throws muffins at everyone but DB 03:39:00 QUIT DB511611 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:39:37 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: ^eval document.querySelector('textareaname="message"').onkeydown = function(){ $('textareaname="message"').keypress(); }; 03:39:44 CBOT BrickleBot: ʇsǝʇ¡ 03:40:12 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: ^eval document.querySelector('textareaname="message"').onkeydown({which: 13}); 03:40:53 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: ^eval document.querySelector('textareaname="message"').onkeydown = function(){ $('textareaname="message"').keypress({which: 13}); }; 03:41:01 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: ^eval document.querySelector('textareaname="message"').onkeydown({which: 13}); 03:41:17 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: ^eval document.querySelector('textareaname="message"').value = '!test'; 03:41:20 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: ^eval document.querySelector('textareaname="message"').onkeydown({which: 13}); 03:41:20 JOIN DB511611 has joined Team Demon Light. 03:42:05 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: ^eval new Droid.cmds.test(); 03:42:05 CBOT BrickleBot: ʇsǝʇ¡ 03:42:07 CHAT SlendyBot: ʇsǝʇ¡ 03:42:28 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: ^eval new Droid.cmds.test)( 03:42:28 CBOT BrickleBot: c="red"bbigSyntaxError: Unexpected token )/big/b/c 03:42:29 CHAT SlendyBot: c="red"bbigSyntaxError: Unexpected token )/big/b/c 03:42:35 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: ^eval new Droid.cmds.joj() 03:42:36 CBOT BrickleBot: c="red"bbigTypeError: Droid.cmds.joj is not a constructor/big/b/c 03:42:37 CHAT SlendyBot: c="red"bbigTypeError: Droid.cmds.joj is not a constructor/big/b/c 03:42:56 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: ^eval new Droid.cmds.emotebomb(); 03:42:57 CBOT BrickleBot: Emotebomb is disabled. To use emotebomb, please ask a moderator to enable the emotebomb with +emotebomb. 03:42:57 CHAT SlendyBot: (hurricoaster) 03:43:09 CBOT BrickleBot: Shutting down... 03:43:11 QUIT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:43:14 CBOT BrickleBot: +off 03:43:21 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 03:39:53 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: ^eval document.querySelector('textareaname="message"').onkeydown = function(){ $('textareaname="message"').keypress(); }; 03:40:00 CHAT BrickleBot: ʇsǝʇ¡ 03:40:28 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: ^eval document.querySelector('textareaname="message"').onkeydown({which: 13}); 03:41:09 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: ^eval document.querySelector('textareaname="message"').onkeydown = function(){ $('textareaname="message"').keypress({which: 13}); }; 03:41:18 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: ^eval document.querySelector('textareaname="message"').onkeydown({which: 13}); 03:41:32 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: ^eval document.querySelector('textareaname="message"').value = '!test'; 03:41:35 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: ^eval document.querySelector('textareaname="message"').onkeydown({which: 13}); 03:41:36 JOIN DB511611 has joined Team Demon Light. 03:42:22 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: ^eval new Droid.cmds.test(); 03:42:22 CHAT BrickleBot: ʇsǝʇ¡ 03:42:22 CBOT SlendyBot: ʇsǝʇ¡ 03:42:43 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: ^eval new Droid.cmds.test)( 03:42:44 CHAT BrickleBot: c="red"bbigSyntaxError: Unexpected token )/big/b/c 03:42:44 CBOT SlendyBot: c="red"bbigSyntaxError: Unexpected token )/big/b/c 03:42:51 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: ^eval new Droid.cmds.joj() 03:42:52 CHAT BrickleBot: c="red"bbigTypeError: Droid.cmds.joj is not a constructor/big/b/c 03:42:52 CBOT SlendyBot: c="red"bbigTypeError: Droid.cmds.joj is not a constructor/big/b/c 03:43:12 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: ^eval new Droid.cmds.emotebomb(); 03:43:26 CHAT BrickleBot: Emotebomb is disabled. To use emotebomb, please ask a moderator to enable the emotebomb with +emotebomb. 03:43:29 CBOT SlendyBot: (hurricoaster) 03:43:29 CHAT BrickleBot: Shutting down... 03:43:33 CHAT BrickleBot: +off 03:43:37 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 03:43:39 QUIT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:44:39 JOIN Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has joined Team Demon Light. 03:44:43 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: ^eval Droid.kick(wgUserName); 03:44:23 JOIN Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has joined Team Demon Light. 03:44:26 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: ^eval Droid.kick(wgUserName); 03:44:29 KICK SlendyBot has been kicked by SlendyBot. 03:44:33 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 03:44:35 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I stopped the bomb. 03:44:44 CHAT C.Syde65: What bomb? 03:44:52 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: He was about to emotebomb. 03:44:52 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Damn. :O 03:44:58 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Last night, 03:44:59 CHAT C.Syde65: Oh. 03:45:06 QUIT DB511611 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:45:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: my global edits were 4,093 03:45:18 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Today they are 4,223. 03:45:23 CHAT C.Syde65: XD. 03:45:27 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I did more editing than I though. :O 03:45:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: *thought* 03:46:35 CBOT BrickleBot: Booting up! 03:46:53 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !test 03:46:53 CBOT BrickleBot: ʇsǝʇ¡ 03:47:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://fx-band.wikia.com/wiki/F(x)_(band)?insights=uncategorizedpages Am I the only one who hates that background? 03:47:53 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: ^eval new Droid.cmds.emotebomb(); 03:47:53 CBOT BrickleBot: Emotebomb is disabled. To use emotebomb, please ask a moderator to enable the emotebomb with +emotebomb. 03:48:11 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: ^eval new Droid.cmds.pearlbomb(n, "5"); 03:48:17 CBOT BrickleBot: PearlBomb! 03:48:17 CBOT BrickleBot: http://i.imgur.com/ZDXmp4Xg.png 03:48:17 CBOT BrickleBot: http://i.imgur.com/WLtoiTr.jpg 03:48:17 CBOT BrickleBot: http://i.imgur.com/b2mK0S3g.jpg 03:48:17 CBOT BrickleBot: http://i.imgur.com/aKcC9xtg.png 03:48:18 CBOT BrickleBot: http://i.imgur.com/Itx77AQg.jpg 03:48:47 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !rate Steven Universe 03:48:47 CBOT BrickleBot: Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory, I'd give Steven Universe a 9/10. 03:49:06 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !rate myself 03:49:06 CBOT BrickleBot: Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory, I'd give myself a 7/10. 03:49:23 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !rate Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory 03:49:23 CBOT BrickleBot: Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory, I'd give you a 10/10. 03:52:02 QUIT EchoingFantasy has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:53:35 JOIN EchoingFantasy has joined Team Demon Light. 03:58:00 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:58:05 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 04:01:08 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Dead land? 04:01:43 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: ^eval Droid.cmds.random = function(n, t, c){ var h = []; for (var i in Droid.cmds) if (typeof Droid.cmdsi "function") h.push(i); Droid.cmds[h* h 04:01:43 CBOT BrickleBot: c="red"bbigSyntaxError: missing ) after argument list/big/b/c 04:01:46 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Fudge. 04:02:04 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Chocolate. 04:02:22 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: ^eval Droid.cmds.random = function(n, t, c){ var h = []; for (var i in Droid.cmds) if (typeof Droid.cmdsi "function") h.push(i); Droid.cmds[h* h.length](n, t); } 04:02:22 CBOT BrickleBot: c="red"bbigSyntaxError: missing ) after argument list/big/b/c 04:02:31 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I'm going to bed. Good night. o/ 04:02:44 CHAT EchoingFantasy: \o 04:02:54 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: G'night :wave: 04:02:57 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: * o/ 04:03:02 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: o\ 04:03:06 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: \o 04:03:35 CHAT EchoingFantasy: o/ \o 04:03:43 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: ^eval Droid.cmds.random = function(n, t, c){ var h = []; for (var i in Droid.cmds) if (typeof Droid.cmdsi "function") h.push(i); Droid.cmds[h* h.length)](n, t); } 04:03:49 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !random Test 04:03:49 CBOT BrickleBot: Okay! I will tell Test that you missed them next time we meet. 04:03:49 CHAT EchoingFantasy: They're out of Sync -.- 04:03:56 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !random Me 04:03:56 CBOT BrickleBot: Emotebomb is disabled. To use emotebomb, please ask a moderator to enable the emotebomb with +emotebomb. 04:03:59 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !random 04:03:59 CBOT BrickleBot: img="i2.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/original/000/913/758/a12.jpg" 04:04:03 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !random 04:04:03 CBOT BrickleBot: Usage: !avatar USER NAME 04:04:08 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !random 04:04:09 CBOT BrickleBot: Usage: !cleartell USER NAME 04:04:21 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:04:30 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !random 04:04:30 CBOT BrickleBot: Usage: !miss USER NAME 04:04:33 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !random 04:04:33 CBOT BrickleBot: (stop) 04:04:38 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !random 04:04:38 CBOT BrickleBot: Usage: !miss USER NAME 04:04:43 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !random Me 04:04:43 CBOT BrickleBot: Okay! I will tell Me that you missed them next time we meet. 04:04:49 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !random You 04:04:55 CBOT BrickleBot: PearlBomb! 04:04:56 CBOT BrickleBot: http://i.imgur.com/dVABtvAg.jpg 04:04:56 CBOT BrickleBot: http://i.imgur.com/Itx77AQg.jpg 04:04:56 CBOT BrickleBot: http://i.imgur.com/UvVG6Fu.png 04:04:56 CBOT BrickleBot: http://i.imgur.com/jmpzlePg.jpg 04:05:30 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Links..? 04:07:03 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Imma go, Bai guys~ 04:08:36 QUIT EchoingFantasy has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:09:28 JOIN SlendyBot has joined Team Demon Light. 04:09:32 CHAT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v2.0 is online! 04:11:21 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !random 04:11:21 CBOT BrickleBot: !speakre 04:11:23 CHAT SlendyBot: !speakre 04:11:23 CBOT BrickleBot: !speakre 04:11:25 CHAT SlendyBot: !speakre 04:11:25 CBOT BrickleBot: !speakre 04:11:26 CHAT SlendyBot: !speakre 04:11:26 CBOT BrickleBot: !speakre 04:11:28 CHAT SlendyBot: !speakre 04:11:28 CBOT BrickleBot: !speakre 04:11:30 CHAT SlendyBot: !speakre 04:11:30 CBOT BrickleBot: !speakre 04:11:31 CHAT SlendyBot: !speakre 04:11:32 CBOT BrickleBot: !speakre 04:11:33 CHAT SlendyBot: !speakre 04:11:33 CBOT BrickleBot: !speakre 04:11:35 CHAT SlendyBot: !speakre 04:11:35 CBOT BrickleBot: !speakre 04:11:36 CBOT BrickleBot: Shutting down... 04:11:36 CHAT SlendyBot: !speakre 04:11:57 CBOT BrickleBot: Booting up! 04:12:12 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: ^eval Droid.cmds.random = function(n, t, c){ var h = []; for (var i in Droid.cmds) if (typeof Droid.cmds "function") h.push(i); Droid.cmds[h* h.length)](n, t); } 04:12:18 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !random 04:13:17 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: ^eval Droid.cmds.random = function(n, t, c){ var h = []; for (var i in Droid.cmds) if (typeof Droid.cmdsi "function") h.push(i); Droid.cmds[h* h.length)](n, t); } 04:13:26 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !random 04:13:26 CBOT BrickleBot: How long did boyhood take to make? 04:13:27 CHAT SlendyBot: You say a party? C'mon let's party! 04:13:31 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !random 04:13:31 CBOT BrickleBot: You can view my commands here. 04:13:32 CHAT SlendyBot: I choose pass! 04:13:42 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !random 04:13:42 CBOT BrickleBot: You have no notes. Please use !note to set a note. 04:13:43 CHAT SlendyBot: Usage: !createtag TAGNEAME CONTENTS 04:15:01 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !random 04:15:01 CBOT BrickleBot: Try again and choose "rock" "paper" or "scissors". 04:15:02 CHAT SlendyBot: The user above me has some serious swag. 04:15:08 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !speak Same tbh. 04:15:08 CBOT BrickleBot: Same tbh. 04:15:09 CHAT SlendyBot: Same tbh. 04:15:25 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:18:17 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !random 04:18:53 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !test 04:18:53 CBOT BrickleBot: ʇsǝʇ¡ 04:18:56 QUIT SlendyBot has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:18:58 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !random 04:18:58 CBOT BrickleBot: You have no notes. Please use !note to set a note. 14:03:36 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v2.0 is online! 14:05:03 CHAT Divinity06: oh god.. who invited this guy? 14:05:05 CHAT Divinity06: kk guys im leaving 14:05:10 CHAT Divinity06: jks 14:05:44 CHAT Ink kitty: its a bot 14:05:46 CHAT Divinity06: im aware 14:06:45 CHAT Ink kitty: suuuure 14:07:34 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I'm talking to a cute girl on VC!! 14:07:45 CHAT Ink kitty: belle? 14:07:57 CHAT Divinity06: been there 14:08:00 CHAT Divinity06: done that 14:08:08 CHAT Divinity06: ... until I find out its a guy o.o.. 14:08:08 CHAT Divinity06: jks 14:08:23 JOIN UsurperKing has joined Team Demon Light. 14:08:34 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yes, Belle. 14:08:55 CHAT Ink kitty: ok 14:09:38 QUIT UsurperKing has been kidnapped by The Demon. 14:09:56 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: The Oogie Boogie Man: CHAT Stay out you will, Korra the fan. This is between two, not you and your clan. 14:11:20 CHAT Ink kitty: ? 14:11:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ikr. 14:12:16 CHAT Divinity06: so what do u guys usually talk about 14:12:18 CHAT Divinity06: around here? 14:12:19 CHAT Divinity06: lol 14:12:39 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: We usually talk about everything and anything. 14:13:05 CHAT Divinity06: sounds good. 14:13:23 CHAT Divinity06: car crash outside my house 14:13:27 CHAT Divinity06: bout an hour ago >.> 14:13:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Damn. 14:15:24 CHAT Divinity06: ... I think im gay.. 14:15:39 CHAT Divinity06: ... I was just curious u know.. Just a little curious.. 14:26:02 QUIT Ink kitty has been kidnapped by The Demon. 14:26:42 JOIN EchoingFantasy has joined Team Demon Light. 14:26:48 QUIT Divinity06 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 14:27:26 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Hi. 14:27:33 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hiiiiiiii. 14:27:45 CHAT EchoingFantasy: How are you, Korra? ^^ 14:27:53 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Good, you? 14:28:37 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Dunno, Tbh 14:29:02 CHAT EchoingFantasy: But Glad to know you're doing good 14:29:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I'm on VC with a really cute girl. 14:29:49 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Oh? That's certainly a good thing, Haha 14:30:56 JOIN Apple lover 543 has joined Team Demon Light. 14:31:06 CHAT EchoingFantasy: o/ 14:31:13 CHAT Apple lover 543: Hai 14:31:14 CBOT SlendyBot: Ah! Apple lover 543! TheKorraFanatic wanted me to tell you: BABY!!!!!!!!. 14:31:18 CHAT Apple lover 543: XD 14:31:29 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Well than. XD 14:31:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ah. 14:31:57 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: The cute girl that I'm on VC with came. XD 14:31:58 CHAT Apple lover 543: Nowwwwwwwwwwwww 14:32:02 CHAT Apple lover 543: XD 14:32:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Nowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww what?! 14:32:11 CHAT Apple lover 543: Nvm that thought 14:32:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Tell that thought. 14:32:55 JOIN Divinity06 has joined Team Demon Light. 14:33:08 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hi. 14:33:08 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Hi Divinity 14:33:17 CHAT Divinity06: yo 14:43:51 CHAT Divinity06: ... I have 0 openings 14:44:21 CHAT EchoingFantasy: /me Wacks Divinity with a muffin :v 14:54:17 CHAT Apple lover 543: Lol 14:54:23 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: You are!!!! 14:54:24 CHAT Divinity06: someone is being a lil flirty ;3 14:54:31 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: A little flirty?? 14:54:34 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lmao. 14:54:38 CHAT Divinity06: this is getting so hot 14:55:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: You should hear her on VC right now. XD 14:55:42 CHAT EchoingFantasy: /me gags and crawls back to CC 14:55:43 CHAT Apple lover 543: I'm going to marry a teddy bear named Liu 14:55:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Her laugh is sooooooooo cute. 14:55:44 CHAT Apple lover 543: XD 14:55:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: NO 14:55:51 CHAT Divinity06: lmao im up to hear 14:55:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: /me kills the teddy bear. 14:55:56 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Fuck you, Teddy bear. 14:56:01 CHAT Apple lover 543: /me cries 14:56:10 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Dun cry. 15:03:02 CHAT Divinity06: where did u 2 meet? 15:03:03 CHAT Divinity06: here? 15:03:08 CHAT Apple lover 543: No 15:03:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Quotev. 15:03:10 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I invited Belle here. 15:03:29 CHAT Divinity06: Quotev? 15:04:02 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: About a month now. 15:04:06 CHAT Divinity06: nice 15:04:19 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: We've been friends for ages though. 15:04:25 CHAT Divinity06: ah 15:05:00 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: CC was in total chaos until he came. 15:05:06 CHAT Divinity06: Yeah thats the way to go. Start off slow and build. People jump into relationships to fast these days 15:05:14 CHAT Divinity06: Rather than build a strong foundation / structure 15:06:33 CHAT EchoingFantasy: /me yawns 15:07:00 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No yawning in my chat. 15:07:02 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: /me sticks up a sign. 15:07:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: D 15:07:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: *XD* 15:07:03 CHAT Divinity06: hey Echoing.. 15:07:08 CHAT Divinity06: sleep :P 15:07:13 CHAT Divinity06: oh gosh u made me yawn 15:07:14 CHAT Divinity06: irl 15:07:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Sad. 15:08:07 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Ewh! 15:08:07 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yes!!! 15:08:11 CHAT EchoingFantasy: No!! 15:08:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yes!!! 15:08:16 CHAT Divinity06: EW? What do u mean EW? 15:08:18 CHAT Divinity06: >.>... 15:08:20 CHAT Divinity06: D: 15:08:21 CHAT EchoingFantasy: I mean ew. 15:08:24 CHAT EchoingFantasy: And. 15:08:25 CHAT Divinity06: *Diezz* 15:08:25 CHAT Apple lover 543: Damnnnnnbb 15:08:26 CHAT Apple lover 543: XD 15:08:31 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: New word: 15:08:32 CHAT EchoingFantasy: NEVAH!! Cat4Lyfe! 15:08:34 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Damnnnnbb. 15:10:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Slendy, 15:10:43 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: stop spamming with leaves and joines. 15:13:24 CHAT EchoingFantasy: SLENDY GET OUTTA HERE! :3 15:13:29 CHAT Divinity06: nooo 15:13:29 CHAT Divinity06: ;~; 15:13:29 CHAT Divinity06: not yeeeet 15:13:29 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Go sleeps! 15:13:30 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I predict Divi X Echo. 15:22:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ugh, 15:22:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: now I feel sick. 15:23:01 CHAT Divinity06: for me I think its just cuz 15:23:02 JOIN Ink kitty has joined Team Demon Light. 15:23:04 CHAT Divinity06: I haven't slept in almost 2 days.. 15:27:15 QUIT Apple lover 543 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 15:27:25 CHAT Divinity06: why do u want me to go so badly ;~;? do u hate me 15:27:30 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Not later. Not soon. Now. 15:27:41 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Nooo sleep is impoorrttanntf 15:39:37 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Where is Mess? 15:39:52 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: School. 15:40:02 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Are you in school too? 15:40:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Our class is only 4 days a week. 15:40:23 CHAT EchoingFantasy: o: 15:40:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: She goes Monday and Tuesday and I go Wednesday and Thursday. 15:40:36 CHAT Ink kitty: i joined 15:40:42 CHAT Ink kitty: and wow 15:40:51 CHAT Divinity06: still here 15:40:51 CHAT Divinity06: lol 15:40:54 CHAT Ink kitty: wish my school was like that 15:41:07 CHAT EchoingFantasy: That. Is. Much better than daily school, except the weekends.... But.. Yeah. 15:41:08 CHAT Divinity06: Just preparing to sleep 15:41:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It's not a regular school though. 15:41:12 CHAT Divinity06: err I dropped out of my school at 16 15:41:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It's a GED class. 15:41:19 CHAT Divinity06: was at worst school in my country 15:41:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Since we didn't go to actual school. We're home-schooled our whole lives. 15:42:36 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Homeschool is nice. I has no friend outside of internet. ^^; 15:43:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Same. 15:43:12 CHAT Ink kitty: i have two friends outside of the internet and at school we are the most perverted boys in the student body 15:43:17 CHAT Divinity06: likewise 15:43:21 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I just noticed the grammar error in my sentence. 15:43:22 CHAT Divinity06: (by choice) 15:43:25 CHAT EchoingFantasy: I need a box. And old soft stuff, to stuff the box. 15:44:35 CHAT EchoingFantasy: And not for it to be rainy. So I can do the archery practice and do tournaments and stuffs. 15:45:01 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Sad. 15:45:18 CHAT Divinity06: lol 15:45:35 CHAT EchoingFantasy: K. 15:45:40 CHAT Ink kitty: i prefer a crossbow 15:46:20 CHAT EchoingFantasy: You aren't Daryl. :v 15:47:26 CHAT EchoingFantasy: You ever going to sleep, Divinity 15:47:30 CHAT EchoingFantasy: ? 15:49:44 CHAT Divinity06: yeah was just getting ready to sleep 15:50:02 CHAT Divinity06: gn! 15:50:38 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Hugs are ew. 15:50:51 CHAT Divinity06: you people are weird.. 15:50:51 CHAT Divinity06: jks 15:50:58 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Being weird is life. 15:51:02 CHAT Divinity06: ikr fam 15:51:07 CHAT EchoingFantasy: WeirdLyf. 15:51:33 CHAT EchoingFantasy: No go sleep. 15:51:37 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Now* 15:51:51 CHAT Divinity06: fine 15:51:51 CHAT Divinity06: u win 15:52:04 QUIT Divinity06 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 15:52:05 CHAT EchoingFantasy: \o/ 15:53:33 QUIT BrickleBot has been kidnapped by The Demon. 15:53:39 JOIN GTAFan86 has joined Team Demon Light. 15:53:47 CHAT GTAFan86: Hullo. 15:54:03 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Hi GTA! 15:54:10 CHAT GTAFan86: Yo o/ 15:54:17 CHAT EchoingFantasy: How are you? ^^ 15:54:37 CHAT GTAFan86: I'm pretty bad. You? 15:54:40 CHAT GTAFan86: ^^ 15:54:51 CHAT GTAFan86: I have a pain in my back 15:54:54 CHAT GTAFan86: Bone. 15:55:03 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Mixed feelings. What's wrong? 15:55:11 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Rip back o: 15:55:22 CHAT GTAFan86: Yeah rip 15:55:35 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Hope all gets better soon~! 15:55:41 CHAT GTAFan86: When i move to right it's like i have a knife 15:55:46 CHAT GTAFan86: Me neither 15:55:48 CHAT GTAFan86: :) 15:55:54 QUIT Ink kitty has been kidnapped by The Demon. 15:55:55 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Get it checked out o: 15:56:10 CHAT GTAFan86: I think i should do that. 15:56:33 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Brb 15:56:39 CHAT GTAFan86: Take care \o 15:58:03 JOIN Meadowleaf has joined Team Demon Light. 15:58:07 CHAT Meadowleaf: Hiya o/ 15:58:39 CHAT GTAFan86: Hullo o/ 16:00:27 JOIN GhastHunter26 has joined Team Demon Light. 16:00:29 CHAT GhastHunter26: hi o/ 16:00:37 CHAT GTAFan86: Hullo o/ 16:00:50 CHAT GhastHunter26: hey GTA o/ 16:01:06 CHAT GTAFan86: o/ 16:03:58 CHAT Meadowleaf: /me flops 16:04:28 CHAT GTAFan86: /me jumps 16:05:33 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Some Korean words are weird, lmao. 16:05:54 JOIN Death the INSANE Shadow has joined Team Demon Light. 16:06:02 CHAT Meadowleaf: Hey Death o/ 16:06:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: o/ 16:06:14 CHAT GTAFan86: Hey Death o/ 16:06:17 CHAT Death the INSANE Shadow: Yo peoples (wave) 16:07:44 QUIT EchoingFantasy has been kidnapped by The Demon. 16:07:54 QUIT Meadowleaf has been kidnapped by The Demon. 16:11:00 CHAT GhastHunter26: hey Death o/ 16:11:01 CHAT GTAFan86: Korra 16:11:30 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: GTA. 16:11:33 QUIT Death the INSANE Shadow has been kidnapped by The Demon. 16:11:46 CHAT GTAFan86: How's life? 16:12:14 CHAT GTAFan86: Lol what a question 16:12:16 CHAT GhastHunter26: Korra 16:12:24 CHAT GhastHunter26: (Korra)\ 16:14:53 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It's going well. 16:14:59 CHAT GhastHunter26: what is 16:15:10 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I recently got accepted as a Global Discussions Moderator. How's life for you? @GTA 16:15:40 CHAT GTAFan86: I'm not okay bro 16:15:52 CHAT GhastHunter26: congratulations, KOrra 16:15:53 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: What's wrong?? 16:15:54 CHAT GTAFan86: My back's fucking knife for me these days 16:15:56 CHAT GhastHunter26: (yes) 16:16:00 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Thanks, Ghast. 16:16:03 CHAT GTAFan86: like a* 16:16:08 CHAT GTAFan86: And! 16:16:11 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Maybe you should go to a doctor? 16:16:14 CHAT GTAFan86: Congratulations :) 16:16:21 CHAT GTAFan86: I think so 16:16:23 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ty! 16:16:32 CHAT GhastHunter26: Korra! 16:16:36 CHAT GhastHunter26: GTA! 16:16:40 CHAT GhastHunter26: Slendy! 16:16:43 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ghast! 16:16:51 CHAT GhastHunter26: GHat! 16:16:53 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: GTA! 16:16:56 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Slendy! 16:16:57 CHAT GhastHunter26: oops 16:17:00 CBOT SlendyBot: GTA! 16:17:03 CBOT SlendyBot: Ghast! 16:17:05 CBOT SlendyBot: Korra! 16:17:08 CHAT GhastHunter26: XD 16:17:12 CHAT GTAFan86: Yes Slendy? 16:17:29 CHAT GhastHunter26: isnt Slendy Mess? 16:17:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No. 16:17:44 CHAT GhastHunter26: ah 16:17:45 CHAT GTAFan86: Donnu. 16:17:47 CHAT GTAFan86: Dunno 16:17:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Mess, Qstlijku, and I all operate Slendy. 16:18:00 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Right now, I'm operating him. 16:18:20 CHAT GTAFan86: Korra you should react to Berkcan Güven. 16:18:23 CHAT GTAFan86: Diss Track 16:18:35 CHAT GhastHunter26: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1324944 16:18:53 CHAT GTAFan86: nice 16:18:58 CHAT GhastHunter26: That guy commented on my wall 16:19:38 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: What's that, GTA? 16:19:45 CHAT GTAFan86: A diss track. 16:19:57 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ghast.. 16:20:01 CHAT GTAFan86: Would you mind listen it? It has 10 million views 16:20:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: that isn't your wall he commented on. You comment on his wall. 16:20:15 CHAT GTAFan86: Also with 16:20:16 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Sure, GTA. 16:20:22 CHAT GTAFan86: English subtitles 16:20:25 CHAT GTAFan86: Ok 16:20:45 JOIN EchoingFantasy has joined Team Demon Light. 16:20:53 CHAT GTAFan86: Song called Youtube is my business 16:21:44 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Laundry is evil. 16:22:54 JOIN Meadowleaf has joined Team Demon Light. 16:23:00 CHAT EchoingFantasy: o/ 16:23:39 CHAT Meadowleaf: o/ 16:23:45 CHAT GhastHunter26: @Korra here CHAT http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:GhastHunter26 16:23:56 CHAT GTAFan86: Hey Echo and Meadow 16:23:58 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ah. 16:24:06 CHAT GhastHunter26: (hmm) 16:24:39 CHAT GhastHunter26: (ghast) 16:24:43 CHAT EchoingFantasy: /me gives everyone a muffin, because self can 16:24:53 CHAT GhastHunter26: Yay! 16:24:57 CHAT Meadowleaf: Huzzah 16:25:00 CHAT GhastHunter26: (laughing) 16:25:08 CHAT GhastHunter26: /me devours muffin 16:25:28 CHAT Meadowleaf: /me eats muffin 16:25:34 CHAT EchoingFantasy: :3 16:25:42 CHAT GhastHunter26: :3 16:26:09 CHAT GTAFan86: Gtg 16:26:15 CHAT GhastHunter26: bye then o/ 16:26:16 CHAT Meadowleaf: bye o/ 16:26:18 CHAT GhastHunter26: GTA 16:26:19 CHAT GTAFan86: Take care 16:26:22 CHAT GTAFan86: \o 16:26:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Bye. o\ 16:26:30 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: \o 16:26:35 QUIT GTAFan86 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 16:26:35 CHAT EchoingFantasy: \o 16:26:39 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Awh. 16:26:43 CHAT GhastHunter26: \o o/ 16:26:51 CHAT GhastHunter26: o/ \o 16:26:58 CHAT GhastHunter26: quads 16:28:58 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Hm. 16:30:19 CHAT GhastHunter26: (hmm) 16:30:55 CHAT EchoingFantasy: This place quietened down quite rapidly, didn't it? 16:31:03 CHAT GhastHunter26: yup 16:31:13 CHAT GhastHunter26: AND ILL MAKE IT LOUD 16:31:15 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Rip 16:31:21 CHAT GhastHunter26: /me takes out air horn 16:31:31 CHAT EchoingFantasy: /me puts a cap on. 16:31:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Please don't do all caps. 16:31:35 CHAT GhastHunter26: /me blasts it around the chat 16:31:37 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Does this count? :b 16:31:41 CHAT GhastHunter26: sry, Korra 16:32:01 CHAT Meadowleaf: child you have broken my ears @ghast 16:32:04 CHAT GhastHunter26: /me blasts air horn in Korras ear 16:32:07 CHAT EchoingFantasy: /me grabs all the caps around the world. 16:32:07 CHAT GhastHunter26: >:) 16:32:11 CHAT EchoingFantasy: I have. All caps. :D 16:32:16 CHAT GhastHunter26: XD 16:32:17 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 16:32:24 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Oh.. XD 16:32:26 CHAT Meadowleaf: /me facepalms (facepalm) 16:32:28 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 16:32:31 CHAT GhastHunter26: bootle caps 16:32:40 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Wb Korra 16:32:42 CHAT GhastHunter26: Korra 16:32:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: +log 16:32:47 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 16:32:52 CBOT SlendyBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 1 joins, 2 leaves, and 51 messages logged. 16:32:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yes, Ghast? 16:33:05 CHAT GhastHunter26: !rate TheKorraFanatic 16:33:05 CBOT SlendyBot: GhastHunter26, I'd give TheKorraFanatic a 11/10. 16:33:10 CHAT GhastHunter26: O.o 16:33:14 CHAT GhastHunter26: wut 16:33:29 CHAT GhastHunter26: !rate GhastHunter26 16:33:29 CBOT SlendyBot: GhastHunter26, I'd give you a 100000/10. 16:33:33 CHAT GhastHunter26: >:) 16:33:40 CHAT GhastHunter26: hahahahahaha 16:33:43 CHAT GhastHunter26: im evil 16:33:50 CHAT GhastHunter26: b big >:) 16:34:02 CHAT Meadowleaf: no you're a child 16:34:04 CHAT EchoingFantasy: o: 16:34:16 CHAT GhastHunter26: Koora 16:34:21 CHAT GhastHunter26: *Korra 16:34:24 CHAT GhastHunter26: >:) 16:34:31 CHAT GhastHunter26: ive beat you 16:34:38 CHAT GhastHunter26: (banana) 16:34:46 CHAT GhastHunter26: (mudkip) 16:34:52 CHAT GhastHunter26: WOO 16:36:06 CHAT EchoingFantasy: /me Wacks Ghast 16:36:13 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Dun be so Childish. 16:36:23 CHAT Meadowleaf: but he is child 16:36:38 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Hm 16:37:42 CHAT GhastHunter26: ow 16:37:48 CHAT GhastHunter26: Damned Echo 16:37:58 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Dun you swear at me -.- 16:38:04 CHAT EchoingFantasy: /me Wacks Ghast again 16:38:06 CHAT GhastHunter26: :l 16:38:08 CHAT GhastHunter26: ow 16:38:32 CHAT GhastHunter26: Korra, next summer I might be going to Canada 16:38:36 CHAT GhastHunter26: soo 16:38:42 CHAT EchoingFantasy: o: 16:38:47 CHAT GhastHunter26: if im not so active ill be there 16:39:23 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Okay? 16:39:24 CHAT GhastHunter26: then again, i could also be going to California 16:39:32 CHAT GhastHunter26: IDK 16:39:58 CHAT GhastHunter26: just saying, i might not be very active next summer 16:39:58 CHAT Meadowleaf: /me is probably not going anywhere over summer 16:40:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: https://youtu.be/IkrhWnQUZAE 16:42:40 CHAT Meadowleaf: /me flops 16:46:11 CHAT EchoingFantasy: I have sand in my pocket knife. :v 16:46:30 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Dubious. 16:46:50 CHAT GhastHunter26: S:l 16:46:51 CHAT Meadowleaf: why do you have a pocket knife? 16:46:58 CHAT GhastHunter26: to cut cheese 16:47:03 CHAT GhastHunter26: +meat 16:47:07 CHAT GhastHunter26: and fingernails 16:47:10 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Wottling, Meadow 16:47:15 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Wittling 16:47:16 CHAT GhastHunter26: Ah, 16:47:25 CHAT EchoingFantasy: :b 16:47:26 CHAT GhastHunter26: Echo chops wood 16:47:27 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Who tf cuts their fingernails with a knife? 16:47:40 CHAT GhastHunter26: a person i know 16:47:58 CHAT Meadowleaf: gtg byeeeeeeeeeee o/ 16:47:59 CHAT GhastHunter26: i have so far PMed 3 people here 16:48:01 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Also, Stop doubting random things people say, Korra. :3 16:48:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Bye, Meadow. \o 16:48:19 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Bai Meadow! 16:48:39 CHAT GhastHunter26: byeeeeeeeeeeee ive gtg o/ 16:48:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Bye, Ghast. o\ 16:48:52 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: \o 16:48:53 CHAT GhastHunter26: CUL8R 16:48:59 CHAT GhastHunter26: \o 16:49:11 QUIT GhastHunter26 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 16:49:14 QUIT Meadowleaf has been kidnapped by The Demon. 16:49:15 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Welp 16:52:02 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Just us now, sad. 16:52:08 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Indeed 16:52:30 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 16:52:42 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 16:52:57 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: So, 16:53:02 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: what's up? 16:53:13 JOIN Death the INSANE Shadow has joined Team Demon Light. 16:53:16 CHAT EchoingFantasy: The Sky. 16:53:21 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Hai death! 16:53:34 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hi, Death. 16:53:42 CHAT Death the INSANE Shadow: Hey! (wave) 16:54:14 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Brb, gotta find a pencil Sharpener 16:54:31 CHAT Death the INSANE Shadow: The wifi kicked me out so yeah �� k bye Echo 16:58:06 QUIT Death the INSANE Shadow has been kidnapped by The Demon. 17:02:44 JOIN Death the INSANE Shadow has joined Team Demon Light. 17:02:56 CHAT EchoingFantasy: I also found my cold Lost Dr. pepper. Haha. 17:03:00 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Wb Death 17:03:29 CHAT Death the INSANE Shadow: Thx Echo 17:04:17 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Why do Pokémon have weird and hard to draw bodies? 17:04:32 CHAT Death the INSANE Shadow: Idk 17:04:53 JOIN Goodtrips has joined Team Demon Light. 17:04:57 CHAT Goodtrips: o/ 17:05:00 CHAT Death the INSANE Shadow: Yo 17:05:26 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Hi Trios 17:05:32 CHAT EchoingFantasy: trips** 17:05:35 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: o/ 17:07:34 QUIT Goodtrips has been kidnapped by The Demon. 17:08:06 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Kbai Trips 17:08:10 CHAT EchoingFantasy: :v 17:08:55 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Holiday is a good song. 17:09:16 CHAT Death the INSANE Shadow: from who Korra? 17:09:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: SoNyuhShiDae. 17:10:02 CHAT Death the INSANE Shadow: Idk who that is..... 17:10:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YwN-CN9EjTg 17:10:45 CHAT Death the INSANE Shadow: I'm at school 17:11:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ah. 17:11:18 CHAT Death the INSANE Shadow: plus they blocked it at home too �� 17:11:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: They blocked YouTube? 17:11:41 CHAT Death the INSANE Shadow: yeah 17:11:51 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Rip 17:11:57 CHAT Death the INSANE Shadow: Ikr 17:12:06 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Solution: 17:12:13 CHAT Death the INSANE Shadow: ? 17:12:16 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Use a home PC and not a school PC. 17:12:33 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Can y'all join please? 17:12:52 CHAT Death the INSANE Shadow: I'm poor Korra and yeah sure 17:13:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I'm poor as well. 17:13:18 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Echo? 2016 04 23